HateLOVE
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: Here's another one shot from me. Hope you like it. Please read and Review. Jealousy leads to a confession. Bad summary, too lazy, peep in to know more.


Here's another one shot from me. Hope you like it. Please read and Review.

HaTeLoVe:

Abhijeet and Tarika were sitting at a restaurant and both were enjoying coffee and each others company. They were casually talking and teasing each other.

Suddenly a tall, dark haired, fair skinned man walked in. He turned and saw Tarika sitting there. He smiled and walked over to her. He tapped her shoulder and Abhijeet looked at him. Tarika looked at Abhi's face and then turned around. She got up quickly and jumped into the guys arms.

Tarika: MANAV!

Manav: Tarika! How you doin?

Tarika: I'm good how are you? It's been soo long.

Manav: I know right?

Tarika: Waise tum kahan gayab ho ga thai?

Manav: Main Delhi mein tha. Just came back yesterday. Today I came here and saw you!

Tarika (Smirking): Lucky for you.

She winked and he smiled at her.

Manav: I know.

He smiled again. Suddenly Abhijeet's cough brought them back to reality.

Tarika: Kya hua Abhijeet?

Abhi (coughing): Kuch nahi woh coffee…

Tarika interrupting: Dhire piya karo.

Abhi: Waise yeh kaun hai?

Tarika hitting herself in the head: Oh sorry, Yeh Manav hai mera bohot purna aur accha dost aur yeh hai Senior inspector Abhijeet from CID, aur mera dost.

Manav smiling: Mujhe kyun lagta hai ki tum dono dost se kuch zada ho?

Tarika blushed and Abhijeet smiled.

Tarika blushing: Aisa kuch nahi hai Manav.

Abhijeet was shocked when she said this but he controlled himself and made a normal expression.

"Waise humhe join karo gay?" Tarika asked him.

"Arrey nahi nahi, Taniya wait kar rahi hai mera." He said.

"Oh I see. How is she?" Tarika asked.

"She's fine. Well I should go." Manav said.

"Oh alright. See ya around?" She asked cutely.

"Of course baby. Bye." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. She gave him a hug and he left. Abhijeet quietly watched this from his seat.

'Baby? Meri Tarika ko baby bula ke gaya!?' Abhijeet thought angrily.

Suddenly Tarika sat down again and he snapped out of his world.

"Kya hua Abhijeet?" Tarika said.

"Huh? Na...Nahi kuch nahi." He said quickly. His so good mood was now a totally upset mood.

"Okaayy..." Tarika said.

"Tarika humhe chalna chaiye, late hora hai." He said looking at his watch which read 9:30pm.

She nodded and got up.

"Haan chalo."

They went outside and Abhijeet turned to face Tarika.

"Chalo main tumhe drop kar deta hoon." He said.

"Hmm okay." She replied getting into the passenger seat.

They drove in complete silence and Tarika stole glances at him. She knew something had upset him and she was going to figure out what.

They reached her house and both of them got out. Tarika opened the door and walked in. Abhijeet leaned against the door frame.

"Ok Tarika main chalta hoon." Abhijeet said.

"Arrey Abhijeet undar tou aao na." Tarika said.

"Nahi Tarika it's getting late."

"Since when are you so formal?" She asked him smiling.

"It's 10:00 Tarika." He said.

"So?" She wondered.

"Tarika main ek larka hoon aur tum akeli rehnai wali larki ho." Abhijeet said, trying to make her understand. "Log kya bolengay?"

"I don't care Abhijeet. Tum mere dost ho." She replied.

"Sirf dost hoon main tumhara?" He finally asked her. "Aur kuch nahi? Saach mein humare beech asa kuch nahi hai?" He asked stepping in.

'Oh so this is what this is about' She thought. 'Hmm accha hai, Now he will confess his feelings.'

"Hmm kyun?" She replied casually.

"Nah... nahi... woh" Abhijeet started, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Kyun kuch aur chatai hai aap?" She asked. She only used 'aap' with him when she was very serious or angry with him.

"uhh umm wohumm nahi mera who matlab umm..." He was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

Tarika looked at him with a broken heart face. He looked up at her and saw her expression and felt like punching himself for hurting her.

"Arrey Tarika... that's not what I meant..." Abhijeet started.

"Abhijeet sir it's fine I get it, it's my fault, I was the one getting too close with my senior. I'm sorry. Mujhe samj jana chaiye tha ki you would be happy not upset after knowing that humare beech asa kuch nah hai." Tarika said trying to keep her tears in.

"Tarika please yeh 'sir' nahi. I'm sorry, mera who matlab nahi hai."

"Sir aap ko jana chaiye, Late ho ra hoga na?" Tarika said as a tear fell from her eye. She turned her face to the side so he couldn't see it.

Abhijeet saw her teary eyes and felt like a dick for not being able to confess his feelings. He stepped back and Tarika closed the door in his face.

"Shit!" Abhijeet cursed himself.

He leaned back on the door and closed his eyes tightly.

Tarika also leaned back on the door and slid down as tears fell from her eyes.

"Shit, main na ek dam pagal hoon. I should have understood that he wasn't in love with me. He was just having some fun." Tarika cried.

She thought Abhijeet had left but he heard her through the door.

Abhijeet felt a pinch in his heart when he heard Tarika's broken tone.

"Nahi Tarika main tumhe bohot pyaar karta hoon." He said to himself.

Tarika suddenly wiped her tears. "Arrey main kyun ro rahi hoon." Abhijeet heard her say. "He's just a dick like all the other men who have left me. I don't need anyone to survive."

'What does she mean all the other men?' Abhijeet thought.

Suddenly he heard her get up and move away from the door. She went to her room and changed her clothes, coming back in a tank top and shorts.

She went to the kitchen and fetched herself a glass of water. She drank it and was about to put the glass on the table but missed and it landed on the ground making a loud noise as it smashed into a bunch of pieces.

"Damn it!" Tarika looked down.

Abhijeet who was about to leave heard glass breaking came rushing back. He looked for an open window and found one near the kitchen. He hoped through and ran to the kitchen where he saw Tarika bent over.

"Tarika! Tum theek tou ho na?" He asked quickly.

Tarika whipped around in surprise and the glass in her hand slipped to the floor again, also cutting her hand in the process.

"Ouch!" She looked down at her hand saw it bleeding.

She looked up and saw Abhijeet's concerned eyes staring at her.

"Sir aap yahan kya kar re ho aur undar kaise ai?" She asked him.

"Phele baatou ki tum theek tou ho na?" He asked.

"Main theek hoon sir." She said.

"Yeh kya sir sir laga raka hai!" Abhijeet yelled finally losing it.

Tarika flinched and took a step back. Abhijeet looked at her and then her hand and started to take step forward when all of a sudden Tarika stopped him.

"agay mat ana!" She said.

Abhijeet looked her in the eyes. "Kyun? Dar lag ra hai?" He asked.

"Nahi sir, there is glass under your foot." Tarika said.

Abhijeet looked down and then put his foot back.

"Tarika phir se sir!?" He asked.

"Aap meray senior ho tou sir hi bolongi na?" She said.

"Tarika yeh tumhe ek dum se kya hogay? Huh? Main tumhara senior nahi hoon." Abhijeet said.

"Sir meri akhein kul gayi." She said. "Mujhe pata lag gya ki main kitni pagal thi."

Abhijeet looked into her eyes and saw love. He just wanted to rush over there and hug her. He looked down at her feet and saw red. He quickly looked up at her hand and saw blood dripping down.

"Tarika tumhara haath." He rushed forward to get to her and ended up stepping on the glass.

"Ah!" He stumbled back as a piece of glass stabbed his foot.

"ABHIJEET!" She rushed over to him, being careful not to make the stupid mistake Abhijeet made.

She slowly helped him to the couch and took his sock off. She saw a wound which was small but deep.

"Main first aid kit lati hoon." She said as she got up.

He grabbed her hand. "Tarika main theek hoon aur tumhare haath se zada khoon beh ra hai." He said.

"Main theek hoon."

"Kya theek ho huh?!"

"Abhijeet sir please..." Tarika started.

"TARIKA YOU CAN BE MAD AT ME LATER!" He yelled. He got up and grabbed Tarika's hand pulled her close to him.

Tarika struggled to loosen her grip but couldn't. Abhijeet stepped on the foot with the wound and stumbled into Tarika, who landed on the couch behind her with Abhijeet on top of her. She had closed her eyes and grabbed onto Abhijeet's shirt. Abhijeet was hovering just a few centimeters above her with the help of his right hand which was beside Tarika's head. He looked at her innocent face and leaned down to kiss her.

'I'll probably get slapped for this.' He thought 'But it'll be worth it.'

He leaned down and gently kissed her soft lips. He pulled his mouth away from hers as soon as her eyes opened and widened.

"Sir yeh aap kya kar re ho!?" She asked him angrily.

"Tarika..." He started.

"Just stop I don't want to hear it!" She tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

"Tarikaaa! meri baat tou suno." He complained.

"Nahi suna mujhe kuch. Aap kya soochtai ho? Ki aap jab chaiye mujhe use karsaktai ho aur jab chaiye chor saktai ho?! Huh?!" Tarika yelled.

Abhijeet once again leaned down and kissed her lips to stop her from talking.

Tarika struggled to move. She was slowly melting from his lips on hers but didn't want to show it.

"ABHIJEET PLEASE STOP!" She yelled as soon as he moved away from her.

He looked at her from his spot on top of her. Tarika's legs were on either side of him and he was in the middle. Her hands were clutching his shirt. One of his hands was behind her head and the other one was cupping her face.

Suddenly Tarika started crying.

"Tarika?!" Abhijeet panicked as soon as he saw her cry. "Tarika... Tarika shh! OK OK I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please don't cry! Tarika please... kya hua?"

Tarika just cried harder.

"OK OK look I'm going ok? Happy?" He stood up straight and took a step away.

She got up quickly and grabbed him. She hugged him tightly and sobbed into his arms.

"Tarika? Kya hua?" He asked as he rubbed small soothing circles on her back with his hand.

"Abhijeet please... please mujhe kabhi chor ke mat jana... main aapse bohot pyaar karti hoon. I love you." She hiccuped.

Abhijeet's heart melted as soon as he heard those words from her mouth.

His mind was jumping in joy but his main priority was to calm Tarika.

"Tarika... Tarika... I... I Love You Too. I love you a lot Tarika. I have since the day I met you. I was just a dick for not being able to confess my feelings. I was afraid of rejection I guess." He said.

Tarika pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"Saach mein?" She asked in a childish voice.

"Haan Tarika, saach mein." He said soothingly.

This time she cupped his face and kissed his lips. Abhijeet wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer so that their waists were touching. He kissed her back and leaned into her. She took a step back and she hit the edge of the couch with her legs and fell on it again with Abhijeet still kissing her. He moved back and kissed her cheek. Tarika hugged him tightly and put a hand through his hair. He kissed her neck and she shivered at his light touches. He slowly dragged his hand up and down her back. Tarika kissed him under his ear and lightly nipped at the skin there with her teeth. Abhijeet groaned and pressed himself into Tarika. Tarika let out a little moan and Abhijeet bit into her soft flesh. He knew he hit the right spot because soon he heard Tarika whimper in pleasure. Abhijeet was getting hot listening to her sexy voice and he moved back knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself if he went on.

Tarika looked up at him with her big brown eyes and Abhijeet melted.

"Tarika I'm sorry. I have hurt you so many times but phir bhi tumne mera saath nahi chorra." He said lovingly.

"Abhijeet pyaar karti hoon main tumse, Kabhi saath nahi chorungi tumhare." She said.

"I love you Tarika, I really do." He said leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"I love you too."

He got of her and pulled her up. They went over to the bathroom and Tarika cleaned Abhijeet's wound and wrapped it up. He got of the counter and picked Tarika up around the waist and put her up on the table.

He gently took her hand and put it under the cool running water.

"Ouch!" Tarika flinched and tried to move her hand back but Abhijeet held it tightly.

"Tarika baby just a couple more seconds." He said kissing her forehead.

That was the first time Abhijeet had called Tarika 'baby' and it made butterflies flutter low in her stomach.

Tarika watched him as he carefully and lovingly wrapped her hand up.

'Main kitni galat thi Abhijeet ke baare mein. Woh kabhi mera saath aur nahi kisi aur ke saath asa kar sakta hai. He truly loves me.'

Abhijeet caught Tarika staring at him and he smiled.

"Kya hua?" He asked.

"You truly love me, don't you?" She said, answering with teary eyes.

"I do Tarika," He said moving in between her legs and putting a hand on her cheek. "and don't you forget it."

Tarika smiled. "Bohot pareshan karti hoo na main tumhe? I'm sorry."

"Arrey meri Gillette, sorry kyun bol rahi ho? Tumhe poora haq hai mujhe pareshaan karne ka."

When he said Gillette he was referring to the Gillette company that sells shaving products.

"Gillette Abhijeet? Really?" Tarika said smiling.

"Haan because your the best a man can get." He replied.

"Aha Abhijeet you sure know how to please a girl." Tarika smiled.

Abhijeet wrapped his hands around her waist tightly so that he could touch his elbows with opposite hands and that there was no space between them.

"I don't know about other girls but I sure know how to please my girl." He said.

"I'm sure you do." She said wrapping her hands around his neck. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

He carried her into her room and laid her down on the bed.

"Ab so jao meri jaan 11:00 bajh chuke hai." He said tucking her in and kissing her forehead.

He turned around to leave when all of a sudden Tarika grabbed his hand.

She got out of bed quickly and yanked him towards her.

"Kya hua Tarika?" He asked stabilizing himself.

She didn't say anything but just removed his coat, and then took off his shirt.

Before Abhijeet could protest she unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops.

"Tarika yeh kya kar rehi ho?" He asked. Trying to stop her.

"SHH!"

She pushed him into bed and made him slide over. She slid in beside him and placed her head on his chest. She placed a hand on his stomach and closed her eyes.

"Just hold me please?" She said.

Abhijeet melted and wrapped his hands around her and held her tightly.

"Forever baby, always." He said kissing the top of her head.

A/N: So guys how did you like it? It started off to be a different story but turned another direction half way. I know it's not one of my best but it's a shot. Sorry if I hurt anyone but hope you liked it. Please review and encourage me. Love you all.

Peace. CAT =^.^=


End file.
